Mister Fantastic
Mister Fantastic is a superhero, published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Fantastic Four #1 (November 1961), the character is a founding member of the team and often the leader of the group. Due to exposure to cosmic rays, Mister Fantastic has the ability to stretch his body to incredible lengths and form various shapes and objects. He is also one of the smartest people within Marvel Comics and has been affiliated with almost every heroic team in its shared universe. Added into the mod in version 4.2, Mister Fantastic can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing his suit allows the player to perform many of his powers and abilities. Backstory Mister Fantastic's true identity is Dr. Reed Richards. Born in Central City, California, Reed was the son of time traveler Nathanial Richards and his wife Evelyn. Inheriting a keen intellect from his father, Reed was a child prodigy and, by the age of 14, managed to enroll into college. Studying at Harvard, Columbia and Empire University, along with both the Massachusetts and California Institutes of Technology, he gain many science degrees in the subject. Whilst studying at Empire University, he met Benjamin "Ben" Grimm, who would later become his closest friend and ally, and at Columbia, his future wife Susan "Sue" Storm and enemy Victor Von Doom. Eventually joining NASA, Reed began developing rockets and became determined to put a man on Mars. With funding from the government, he began creating one capable of flying to the planets, but began to suffer from strenuous budgeting and restless officials. Eventually, he was forced to stop the project, but decided to test the rocket by himself. Offering Ben, Sue (who he was now engaged to) and her brother Johnny to accompany him, the group successfully took off, but were forced to land when showed in cosmic radiation. Returning to Earth, Reed and the others found that they had developed superpowers. Reed could stretch his body to unimaginable lengths and shape it into whatever he wanted, Sue could turn invisible and create forcefields, Johnny could turn his whole body into fire, project flames and fly and Ben became super-strong, but had his body rendered into orange rock. Suggesting that they used their powers for the betterment of humanity, Reed dubbed himself "Mister Fantastic" and began using his abilities to fight crime and threats in New York City. He also created a suit out of molecularly unstable cloth, which could adapt to his needs to prevent destruction of his clothes. Eventually, the others joined him to stop a villain called Mole Man from taking over the city, a feat none of them could complete by themselves. Realizing they would work better together, they dubbed themselves the "Fantastic Four" and started operating out of the Baxter Building in Upper Manhattan. As a group, they would fight many threats, including Victor, whom had now become the dictator of Latveria "Doctor Doom". In the Mod Mister Fantastic has been available in the mod since Version 4.2. His suit can be crafted by the player in the Hero Maker. Wearing it gives them Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 1 and Acrobatics 1. Mister Fantastic can also stretch his hand to attack from a distance (Suit Ability 1 Key) and his entire body to glide (Suit Ability 2 Key). The character also has a Psychic Shield, meaning he is immune to psychic attacks, and can resist all manner of fall damage. Crafting To craft Mister Fantastic, you will need: *12 Black Cloth *9 Blue Cloth *6 Quartz Blocks *1 Diamond Block Fantastic Four Logo Recipe.png|The Fantastic Four's Logo Recipe Mr. Fantastic Head Recipe.png|Mister Fantastic's Head Recipe Mr. Fantastic Chestpiece Recipe.png|Mister Fantastic's Chestpiece Recipe Mr. Fantastic Leggings Recipe.png|Mister Fantastic's Leggings Recipe Mr. Fantastic Boots Recipe.png|Mister Fantastic's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Fantastic Four Category:Avengers Category:Defenders